


If I Had Only Known

by sabershadowkat



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 14:03:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4749071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy thinks of Angel with the support of Xander and Willow.<br/>Songfic<br/>Lyrics by Reba McEntire, 8 Seconds Soundtrack.<br/>Takes place after Innocence</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Had Only Known

_If I had only known it was the last walk in the rain,_  
 _I’d keep you out for hours in the storm._  
 _I would hold your hand, like a life line to my heart._  
 _Underneath the thunder we’d be warm._  
 _If I had only known it was the last walk in the rain._  


 

Buffy sat staring out her window. No expression or emotion showed on her young face. Her eyes, however, betrayed her feelings. Out in the night, somewhere, was the demon who wore her love’s face. 

Willow and Xander sat on her bed, silently supporting Buffy. It was strange, Xander’s silence. Usually he made jokes to lighten the mood or because he was scared. This time, however, he knew silence would help his best friend more. 

 

_If I had only known I’d never hear your voice again,_   
_I’d memorize each thing you’ve ever said._   
_And on those lonely nights, I could think of you once more._   
_Keep your words alive inside my head._   
_If I had only known I’d never hear your voice again._

Willow stood and moved to Buffy. Sitting down next to her, she smiled and took Buffy’s hand, squeezing it gently. Buffy smiled slightly and squeezed back, then returned to the window. 

 

 _You were the treasure in my hand._  
 _You were the one who always stood beside me._  
 _So unaware, I foolishly believed that you would always be there._  
 _But then there came a day,_  
 _And I turned my head and you slipped away._  

Xander stood and moved to the other side of Buffy, putting his arm around her shoulder. Buffy looked at her other best friend. He smiled gently as she leaned into him and began to cry. 

Her Angel was gone. 

 

_If I had only known it was my last night by your side,_   
_I’d pray a miracle stop the dawn._   
_And when you smiled at me I would look into your eyes_   
_And make sure you know my love for you goes on and on._   
_If I had only known,_   
_If I had only known,_

_The love I would have shown, if I had only known._

 

**End**


End file.
